Stone Cold
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Dios sabe que intente ponerme feliz por ti, Marco.


Summary: Dios sabe que intente ponerme feliz por ti, Marco.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Star Vs Las fuerzas del mal junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Ahora ¡A leer!

* * *

 ** _Stone Cold_**

 **1.-**

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría  
Me ves de pie, pero estoy muriendo en el suelo _

_Piedra fría, piedra fría  
Tal vez si no lloro, no sentiré más_

Si tan solo Marco la hubiera ayudado un poco más, si tan solo hubiera abierto los ojos y notara todo el estrés que había tenido Star ante la pérdida de Glossaryck todo sería diferente, solo había recibido un abrazo, y si, había sido un tanto reconfortante, pero…se sentía diferente.

Se observó a si misma sentada en un rincón de la fría habitación abrazada a sus piernas, los papeles de comida terrestre estaban esparcidos en todo el lugar y los cachorritos con ojos de rayos laser ladraban afuera de su cuarto.

 **―** Fuera de aquí **―** Murmuró aferrándose más fuerte, hizo un sonido al llorar. ¿Cuándo llevaba así? Una hora, dos horas, ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Llorar no servía de nada, pero le hacía sentir un pequeño alivio, hasta que volvía a recordar todo y el llanto se hacía presente ¿Era mucho pedir dejar de sentir el dolor que tenía dentro?, supuso que sí.

Escuchó voces fuera de su hogar y ni siquiera quiso levantarse para saludar a la chica que estaba fuera de su hogar.

Jackie Lynn Thomas.

 _Dios sabe que intenté sentirme feliz por ti  
Quiero que sepas que lo estoy, incluso si yo  
No puedo entenderlo_

Sentía tanto dolor que creía que no podría soportarlo, había peleado con monstruos, se había quebrado huesos, raspado rodillas y tenido contusiones, pero… nada se comparaba al dolor en su corazón.

¡Estaba feliz por él! Era su mejor amigo y él estaba saliendo con su primer amor, la chica de sus sueños, la novia soñada, la más popular, estaba saliendo con quien él quería y necesitaba a su lado, pero…no podía comprender.

¿Por qué Star Butterfly no era lo que él necesitaba?

Quizás el chico seguridad no quería tener tanta adrenalina en su vida y solo quería vivir como un terrestre común y corriente, y estar con Star era una montaña rusa de problemas, huesos rotos y problemas a la cadera.

Tal vez su mente solo le jugaba malas pasadas y estaba imaginando la voz de Jackie en el piso de abajo.

 _Tomaré el dolor  
Dame la verdad, yo y mi corazón  
Sobreviviremos esto  
Si "feliz" es ella, estoy feliz por ti._

¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Podría soportar dejar ir a Marco con su felicidad? ¿Podría soportar verlo reír con una chica que no fuera ella?

Debía soportarlo, ¡Solo era un corazón roto no era la gran cosa!... Vil mentira.

Quería dejarlo, dejarlo ir, dejarlo con ella, con su felicidad. Quería dejarlo sonreír con quien él quisiera pero era tan difícil soltar, es tan difícil dejar de aferrarte a alguien quien para ti es el significado de "Felicidad"

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría  
Estás bailando con ella, mientras yo estoy mirando a mi teléfono_

Si tan solo lo hubiera acompañado al baile, si tan solo ella lo hubiera invitado, si tan solo hubiera hablado antes, si tan solo, si tan solo.

― ARGHHH ― Lloró con más fuerza odiando tener sentimientos que desconocía por completo, ¿Era por qué se estaba volviendo una adolescente? Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y no podía evitar recordar la imagen de Marco y Jackie en el Skateboard sonriéndose el uno al otro, cogiéndose de las manos mientras ella lo llamaba como loca dejándole llamadas perdidas y mensajes en el celular ― Frio, Frio.

Sentía como si su temperatura corporal disminuyera por haber estado llorando toda la tarde, noche, y mañana. ¿Por qué el dolor era como estar dentro de un congelador en donde lo único que sentías era frio?

Demasiado frio.

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría  
Yo era tu ámbar, pero ahora ella es tu sombra de oro_

Habían sido los mejores amigos, inseparables pero ahora era como si hubiera un quiebre entre ellos, no era culpa de Marco para nada ella sabía que era su culpa por estar encerrada día y noche en su fría habitación.

Lloró con fuerza y se mordió sus propios labios para que los habitantes de la casa no la escucharan sollozar.

― Frio…tanto frio.

Se levantó del suelo con las piernas temblando, para poder pensar en algún lugar a donde ir y sentirse reconfortada, sollozó un par de veces y pensó en visitar a Janna Banana pero no sería buena idea, quizás ella no lo entendería, ahora necesitaba a alguien con un hombro mucho más grande en el cual llorar.

Tomó sus tijeras bidimensionales y se adentró al reino de Mewni, necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara, y que por primera vez en su vida no la recriminara por algo.

 _Yo y mi Corazón Sobreviviremos esto_

 _No quiero ser una piedra fría, piedra fría_

Camino suavemente por los pasillos del castillo para poder llegar al estudio de su madre, ni quiera tocó antes de entrar, solo sollozó sintió un nudo en la garganta y la observó hasta que su madre notó su presencia ¿Sería posible recuperarse?

― Oh, Star ¿Qué…

Fue interrumpida ya que la princesa se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, que cuando pequeña tantas veces la había arrullado y la había hecho sentir segura, importante y completamente reconfortada, lloró con fuerza cuando su madre le correspondió el abrazó susurrando un "Todo estará bien"

Su madre siempre seria su zona de confort.

― ¡No lo estará! ― Soltó las tijeras que hasta ese momento aún tenía entre sus manos al igual que su varita, las lágrimas caían de manera infinita pero se negaba a secarlas ya que no quería deshacerse del abrazo que su madre le estaba dando ― Glossaryck, Marco, Todo… ¡Está tan mal! ...Siento frio….tanto Frio

Siguió sollozando y su madre suspiró acariciándole el cabello suavemente, la comprendía perfectamente, a veces era difícil soltar y obviamente sabia toda la historia no por nada era la reina de Mewni, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y despistada.

Desde el primer momento supo que su hija sentiría algo por ese chico terrestre, los opuestos se atraen dicen las malas lenguas.

 _Desearía poder reparar esto, pero aquí está mi adiós  
Estoy feliz por ti_

― ¿No estás feliz por él? ― Fue una pregunta que no pudo evitar hacer, Star se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y se separó del abrazo de su madre para poder mirarla frente a frente, La reina le secó los restos de lágrimas lentamente ― Dolerá ¿Sabes?, Pero si él está feliz tú también deberías estarlo.

 _Quiero que sepas que lo estoy, incluso si no puedo entenderlo  
Si feliz es ella...Estoy feliz por ti_

¡Ay, Su madre siempre tan razonable!

Si, tenía que sentirse feliz por él, pero era difícil. Se sentía feliz por él, era su amigo, su compañero, su crush…estaba feliz por él a pesar de que Jackie era su felicidad. Quizás era hora de soltar y dejar ir alguien que jamás fue suyo y siempre fue de alguien más.

― Supongo que es hora…de soltar.

Su madre asintió y la volvió a abrazar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había vuelto a llorar.

Estas caídas te hacían madurar, el amor no siempre es perfecto. No importaba si ella no entendía, estaría feliz por el sin importar como que sintiera en ese momento, no importaba cuanto dolor sintiera ella sobreviviría.

Pero nadie le quitaba esa sensación de Frio, de tanto frio.

* * *

 **SIIII, Denme la bienvenida a este nuevo Fandom, ¡JODER EL BESO DE MARCO Y JACKIE FUE TAN DSDJADASDADASDKASDALSDA!**

 **Ahora si, guardo la compostura. Luego del capitulo hice un video con la canción Stone Cold el cual pueden encontrar en mi canal de youtube "Gwendolyn Mcbain" y se me ocurrió este song fic, me dolió mucho el corazón escribirlo pero espero haber plasmado como se sentía Star.**

 **Como siempre espero sus comentarios, Reviews, tomatazos y sobre todo su amor aquí en FF o en mi página de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **¡LOS AMOOOO!, Gwen**


End file.
